Talk:Termina
Democratic changes the sky gets lighter and all the monsters leave. the spring also fills with water regardless of wether you played the osng of storms for sharp or not. Oni Link 19:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) catacombs Something That Should Be Redone. As you know, there are seven different regions in Termina. *Termina Field *Clock Town *Southern Swamp *Northern Mountain *Western Ocean *Eastern Canyon *Milk Road Termina field is the hub of Termina, where you can access all the other regions. Clock town is at the center of Termina and is divided into south clock town, north clock town, east clock town, west clock town, and the laundry pool. Southern Swamp (region) is divided into two main areas: Southern Swamp and Woodfall. Southern swamp (area) is divided into the actual swamp part, the deku palace, the old hag's potion shop, and the woods of mystery. Woodfall is the actual area where Woodfall Temple is located. Northern Mountain is the region of termina that contains Snowhead and the Mountain Village. Mountain village is divided into the smithy, the goron racetrack, and goron village/shrine. Snowhead is where Snowhead Temple is. Western Ocean is the region that contains two areas: The Great Bay and Zora Cape. The Great bay is divided into the coast/research facility, waterfall rapids, the pirate's fortress, and penicle rock. In Zora Cape you can find Zora Hall and the Great Bay Temple. Eastern Canyon contains 3 different areas: The Graveyard, Ikana Canyon, and Stone tower. Ikana is divided into Ikana Castle, the Well, Sakon's Hideout, and the Music Box house. Stone Tower is where you can find Stone Tower Temple. Milk Road is divided into two areas. Ugly country, and Romani Ranch. Let's put the correct information about each region and area on a page that corresponds to the region. Like snowhead should not contain information about northern mountain, and what can be found there. Snowhead should be about Snowhead. Western ocean should be about zora cape and the great bay, and what can be found in both areas, but not go into great detail. XSuperGamer (talk) 16:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thats why we have pages like Southern Swamp (region) and Southern Swamp (location). The Termina talk page might be the right place to have this discussion (and i think Ugly Country was just an insult to the Gormon brothers i doubt thats what they call the area). Oni Link 16:11, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Moved. And, I already know about Southern Swamp (Region) and Southern Swamp (location). But if you look at the Northern Mountain page, it redirects to Snowhead. The page says snowhead consists of three sections: Goron Village, Mountain Village, and Snowhead temple. This is incorrect as Snowhead as the Northern Mountain region contains these areas, as I stated earlier. The Western Ocean page is non-existant. Just use some logic, look at the pages, and you will understand what I'm talking about. :I see what you mean but I think they are the way they are now is due to the names Tingle gives on his Maps (although that should mean Southern Swamp should be wood fall) but I agree with you. Best to see what others say first though. Oni Link 21:33, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I never once heard the names Western Ocean and Northern Mountains in Majora's Mask once. I always referred to those areas as Snowhead and Great Bay. - 'McGillivray227' '(talk)' :::I distinctly remember the official Majora's Mask Guide from Nintendo Power using the names Southern Swamp, Northern Mountain, Western Ocean, and Eastern Canyon. I subdivided those regions the way I did and named them the way I did because of the Owl Statues. XSuperGamer (talk) 00:56, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well gides arent always right and Western Ocean and Northern Mountain dont appear in a text dump. Oni Link 09:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::We use guides only if there is no suitable alternate name presented in the game. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 11:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If it's the OFFICIAL GUIDE, and not a third party guide, it must be correct. There's no point in arguing about it because it's Nintendo's Official Guide. :::::::Yes it is more correct than guides made nowadays, but it is not more correct than in-game names, so please chill out. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:46, January 22, 2010 (UTC) This could be debated though because it doesnt really give any pecific name to the genrral area in some cases. If I remember correctly the Gorons make several references to Snowhead as a location which they wouldnt need to if the whole area was called snowhead although other characters like the clock town guards and tingle seem to refer to the whole area as snowhead Oni Link 16:08, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Parallel World Demonym This page says the demonym for someone from Termina is "Terminan", but the manual for the game says "Terminian". Are there any official sources that mention the word "Terminan"? If not, maybe it should be changed. -- 10:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Would like some help here Yeah, I'm finding it difficult to finish this article off. Some assistance would be appreciated, and I need to know if there's a double-up of information pertaining to the various areas - I'm a bit busy for that right now. Naxios10 (talk) 05:58, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Proof of knowlage of hyrule removal That was me by the way, my login timed out. Anyway, this is about why the Hungry Goron's Dodongoes Cavern reference. Termina has both caverns and dodongoes, so it could easily have a place of it's own named Dodongoes Cavern. Also, that one guy saying that does not mean Termina at large knows of Hyrule; he could have come to Termina like Skull Kid or the Happy Mask Salesman. If memory serves, the rock sirloin in question was hidden there by the Hungry Goron himself, who could have taken it form Hyrule. So yeah, not proof, but a good point.--Fierce Deku (talk) 06:41, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :I find it unlikely that Nintendo thought about it that much (since when does Nintendo ever think things through), but the argument makes sense. Jedimasterlink (talk) 06:48, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Fierce Deku's logic is exactly why we can't call this "irrefutable". It's still theoretical at best. --AuronKaizer ' 10:07, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Doctor Who Logic on parallel worlds Does anyone know why everyone in in Termina is older then they were in OoT and Link is still the same age? Its because some "parallel world is running ahead of this one" I think this should be added or at least be a theory. DekuSpenstar (talk) 14:11, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :That's not true at all. First of all, Termina is not a clear-cut parallel world; Romani and Cremia are an obvious indication of that. Secondly, while it is true that a couple of kid characters from ''Ocarina of Time are now adults despite Link being a kid (Lulu is the adult Ruto), most of the characters are adults and therefore have no difference between their past and future appearance. Of these there are way too many examples to list. There is no obvious indication that the Termina characters are older than their Hyrule counterparts. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 15:33, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Parallel World is actually a quite a bad term for it since the only thing that's really parallel are character appearances. Alternate dimension or something would probably fit better. Not that I'm suggesting we change it, Nintendo calls it a parallel world then it's a parallel world no matter how unparalleled it is. Oni Link 16:02, June 30, 2012 (UTC) It's Running ahead 7 years like OoT. And everyone thinks that Malon's parallel is Romani, but what if it is Creama, aged 7 years, like LuLu or (maybe) the Receptionist. DekuSpenstar (talk) 04:49, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Oh no, not the Receptionist nonsense again. Look, the big problem with your idea as a whole is that despite some "kid" characters growing up (Ruto, Malon, Zelda), almost all adult characters in Ocarina of Time looks exactly the same between the seven year split (Talon, Mutoh, Grog, Impa, Darunia, King Zora, Ingo, Anju...I think you get the idea). The only exception I can think of off the top of my head is the Pond Owner, and you'll notice that, like Malon, both of his models are used in Majora's Mask. The only character that is very obviously aged seven years is Ruto/Lulu, and that doesn't prove anything considering that the whole "parallel world" thing is clearly off-kilter anyway. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 09:05, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Add the section headline Termina is not a parellel dimension. It says it in the American manual because Nintendo of America doesn't know crap. They just do their own thing without consulting the real Nintendo. They tried to make their own timeline! Termina is connected to Hyrule by the Lost Woods. :What are you getting at? You have no sources. – Jazzi (talk) 15:08, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Clean up? Just wondering what qualified this article for clean-up...It looks fine to me :S Xelestial (talk) 20:25, December 12, 2012 (UTC)